


Thunderstruck

by complaining_is_cathartic



Series: Works that I say might become multi-chapter, but probably won't [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College Steve, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, One-Shot, Steve is in denial, Tony is a lot more restrained in this one, Tony is adorkable, college tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complaining_is_cathartic/pseuds/complaining_is_cathartic
Summary: Tony Stark is the epitome of ‘prim and proper.’ His outfits (never anything less than a button down and slacks) are always pressed to perfection, his glasses perched carefully on his nose, his head held high, and his lips maintained in a thin, expression-less line. As the famous Howard Stark’s son, not even one hair can be out of place, lest the tabloids sully his name. So, of course, Steve would be surprised when he saw the genius practically jumping all over the stage of a karaoke bar, singing a rock song of all things.Or in which Tony secretly rebels against Howard’s harsh discipline and gets caught by Steve.





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know where this came from. It kind of popped out of nowhere while I was jamming out to music. Anyway, hope you guys like.

Everyone knows Tony Stark.

 _Everyone_.

Even _Steve_ knows Tony, and he lives under a rock when it comes to celebrities.

Tony Stark, son of the weapons manufacturer Howard Stark, is a _genius_. No question about it. From the beginning of his education, he’s been skipping grade after grade. In fact, he skipped the majority of middle school _and_ high school, heading straight for the big leagues--aka college--instead at age 15. Hence his current enrollment in the private Shield University.

Being a small school, Shield burst into a frenzy at the arrival of the 15-year-old prodigy. Students left and right were gossiping about the young Stark. Some questioned if his personality was as no-nonsense as the tabloids made it out to be. Others wondered if they could boost their status by befriending him (though no one else had been successful in befriending him before).

Steve, on the other hand… He just wants to finish his education.

Even _two years later_ when Steve and, surprisingly (or perhaps _not_ surprisingly), Tony himself are about to graduate, people _still_ whisper about the boy-genius. And no one has yet been able to wiggle into the stuck-up guy’s good graces. I mean, who would even _want_ to? Certainly not Steve.

Steve--kind, open-minded, big-hearted Steve--cannot _stand_ Tony “The Stick Is Shoved so Far up My Ass I Could Pull It out of My Mouth” Stark. The guy is a know-it-all and a perfectionist. (Although, it’s justifiable since he is damn good at, well, everything. And Steve would know, he has seen Tony excel in Mathematics, English, Science--anything!) Tony’s the kind of person who, when doing a group project, would tell the other members not to do anything because they’d “mess it up.”

In short, Tony Stark is a dick. (A cute, passionate dick, but still a dick nonetheless…that sounded a lot better in Steve’s head.)

Luckily Steve, being an art major, doesn’t have many classes with the guy besides gen ed (nevermind that Steve looks forward to those classes).

Now, that being said, Steve is a compassionate person. So, despite his “utter distaste” for Tony, he can’t help but worry when his crus― _acquaintance’s_ actions start to become erratic.  

Tony walks around the university with bags (bigger than usual) under his eyes, glasses askew, shirts crumpled and, dare Steve say it, _re-worn_ ? It’s unheard of. Not to mention the fact that Tony isn’t as focused as he normally is, and his mind seems to wander during class. (I mean, not enough to ruin his grades, but definitely more than usual! How is Steve the only one noticing?) And, the cherry on top, Tony always seems to be in a rush to _leave_ campus! Him, Tony Stark, aka the know-it-all perfectionist and avid learner! He loves school! (Ahem, or so Steve has heard...)

Moving on, taking into account all of Tony’s strange behavior, Steve decides that he will keep a watch on Tony (more than he already does, that is). And that’s when he discovers the truth.

One Friday afternoon, sometime after Steve started his protection of sorts, Tony, after a stressful week of projects, up and left school from his last class. This was unusual for 2 reasons: 1) Tony’s normal schedule involves staying in his dorm and finishing up both personal and school projects, unless he’s going out to eat (unlikely) or getting coffee ( _highly_ likely), and 2) Tony was wearing ripped jeans ( _ripped!)_ and a shaggy hoodie with sunglasses in the reserved spot for his thick-rimmed (adorable) prescription glasses.

If Steve weren’t such a ~~creepy stalker~~ good observationist, he wouldn’t have even realized that was Tony.

Steve doesn’t even have to think before he starts his mission to follow Tony. (For the genius’ own good, obviously. Nothing else.) Walking several paces behind Tony, he creeps after the young teen as he enters a city not far from the college. Tony, more at ease than Steve has ever seen him, slouches comfortably and strolls down the sidewalk, taking turn after turn without looking at a map. Steve realizes that the genius must have been on this walk several times.

The two students pass coffee shops, clothing stores, bookstores and more. Sometimes a lone straggler would walk by, but not many people were out. Tony’s last class was at night, and he wasn’t let out til’ late, around 8:30 pm.

Still, it isn’t until they get to the seedier part of town that Steve gets nervous. Bars start popping up, and Steve can hear the loud thump of music pouring out of clubs. The All-American goody-two-shoes feels panic and worry building inside him. Why would Tony walk all the way out here? There’s no way he’s clubbing _on top_ of managing his grades. He isn’t even 18!

Lost in his thoughts, Steve loses sight of his classmate and, glancing around quickly, comes to the realization that he is completely, utterly, lost.

After wandering around from bar to bar in a fruitless effort to find the teenaged genius, Steve resigns, his mind weighed down with the knowledge that he let a minor enter a drinking establishment. With a sigh, he himself walks into one of the bars, needing a drink so that his mini-mission wouldn’t be a total waste.

Sitting down at the bar, Steve lets his thoughts be drowned out by the music. Rock music, he faintly registers. A familiar guitar riff fills the building and a couple people cheer in recognition. Steve simply orders a beer and slumps over the counter, stewing in self-pity.

 _I was caught_  
_In the middle of a railroad track._  
_I looked ‘round,_ _  
And I knew there was no turning back._

Steve was never really a fan of rock music. He preferred more jazzy tunes, but even he knew what song this was. And he also knew that that was not the voice of the original singer. Lazily turning his head towards the stage, Steve has to do a double-take when he sees the performer. He just barely catches himself before spitting out his mouthful of Blue Moon.

Tony stands tall on the stage, a wide smile splitting his face. He seems jittery, ready to burst out of his own skin.

 _Sound of the drums_  
_Beating in my heart_  
_The thunder of guns_ _  
Tore me apart_

 _You’ve been  
_ _Thunderstruck!_

Steve can’t help but think how fitting the song is in that moment. He feels awe bubble up in his body, and he cracks a smile of his own. Tony--prim and proper Tony--dances around on stage, a flurry of hand motions and twirls, eyes closed as he _feels_ the music. The normally-uptight image of the genius shatters, and Steve watches the real, free-spirited youth unravel before his very eyes.

At that moment, Tony is absolutely gorgeous.

Steve aches for his sketch pad, wanting--no, _needing_ to immortalize Tony’s pure joy on paper.

Instead, he settles for watching the captivating _dork_ bounce around to the music. This mission wasn’t a total failure after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, sorry if the past/present tense is all messed up. I started the story in present tense and then like halfway through realized that I was writing in past. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
